Hitam
by hurufve
Summary: Di hari hitam itu, mereka hanya mengaduk mi hitam mereka tanpa selera. Meratapi kisah mereka yang hitam. Kelam. Dan menyedihkan./ "Sudah. Jangan bicara dulu."/ ".. tapi aku masih mencintainya.". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. RnR?


Drrt.. Drrt..

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang terus bergetar di atas meja. Aish. Siapa yang berani mengganggu acara melamunnya yang sangat -coretmenyedihkancoret- menyenangkan ini?

Jongin menggapai ponselnya, lalu menyentuh tombol hijau dengan malas. Ia mendekatkan ponsel pintarnya itu ke telinga kanannya. "Yoboseyo."

_'Yoboseyo.'_

"Kau menggangguku, Hun. Ada apa?"

Jongin bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dalam sambungan mereka_. 'Kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?'_

Jongin mengernyit. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalender di sisi lain ruangan. "Empat belas. Wae?"

_'Kau tidak ingat? Ini bulan April, Jong.'_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu?"

_'Aku menunggumu di kedai Jajangmyeon seperti biasa.'_

Jongin memutar otaknya. Menerka-nerka apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Oh. Black day maksudmu?"

_'Hn. Aku yang traktir.'_

Jongin menghela nafasnya malas. Entahlah, harusnya ia senang Sehun bersedia mentraktirnya. Tapi, hatinya tidak merasakan hal itu. "Kita sama-sama mendapat coklat pada hari Valentine kemarin."

_'Tapi kita sama-sama masih sendiri sampai saat ini.'_

Jongin kembali menghela nafas mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun yang terkesan miris dan menyedihkan. "Baiklah."

'_Jam 3,oke?'_

.

.

.

Hitam

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ramai. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi di sana. Semua wajah tampak menyedihkan, meski tawa tak jarang terdengar menggelegar. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Hei, Jongin!"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Sehun tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada meja berisi 3 orang itu.

"Kau terlambat, Jong."

Jongin melirik Luhan sekilas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda yang baru saja menegurnya. "Maaf."

Keempatnya terdiam, terlalu enggan untuk meramaikan meja mereka seperti yang lain. Keramaian meja di seberang memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. Tak lupa dengan instrumen piano yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kedai.

"Kita bisa memulai acara ini sekarang?" Kyungsoo buka suara. Semua mata teralih pada mata besar itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sendu teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kalau berbagi kisah cinta?"

Tiga kepala itu mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo terlihat hendak kembali membuka suaranya, sebelum Luhan menyelanya dan berkata, "Kita urut dari yang tertua, oke?"

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Aku menyukainya."

Tiga orang lain terdiam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Lalu ada apa dengan menyukainya? Ini kisah cinta kan? Itu sudah biasa.

"Sejak 14 tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini semua orang bereaksi. Membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. Memandang takjub wajah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum miris melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Aku mengenalnya, dan dia juga mengenalku."

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Meletakkan empat piring Jajangmyeon dan empat cangkir kopi hitam di atas meja. Membuat Luhan menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Kami dekat. Sangat dekat, selama lebih dari 14 tahun terakhir." Luhan terus bercerita, sembari membuka sumpitnya. Tiga orang lain tak jauh berbeda. Sembari mendengar kisah Luhan, mereka mengaduk mie hitam mereka.

"Tapi selama itu juga, aku merasa begitu jauh darinya."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingunnya. "Wae?"

"Terlalu sulit untuk kugapai. Ia memang mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya. Tapi cinta itu tidak lebih dari sekedar.." Luhan tampak lesu. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengaduk mie hitamnya asal. ".. cinta ibu pada anaknya."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap mie hitamnya yang tak kunjung tercampur rata,lalu menghela nafas. "Menyedihkan."

"Aku kira kau gay," ujar Kyungsoo sebelum menyeruput mie-nya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Tawanya terlihat menyenangkan, namun terdengar miris. "Jadi, aku terlihat seperti itu selama ini?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia meniup-niup mie-nya yang mengepulkan asap putih. "Kau selalu menggoda pria-pria manis di kampus kan?"

"Well, siapa yang mengira kalau tenyata itu hanya kamuflase?"

Luhan kembali terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia mulai menyeruput mie-nya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. "Giliranmu."

Kyungsoo tersedak. Ia segera meraih cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya –tanpa berpikir bahwa minuman itu masih panas. Tiga orang lainnya memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seheboh ini?

Kyungsoo menjadi semakin kacau ketika lidahnya terasa terbakar. Ia terbatuk keras. Membuat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya iba dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya –berusaha mengurangi penderitaan Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali pada mie-nya –yang kali ini telah tercampur rata– dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Maafkan a –uhuk"

Sehun kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh binar dan rasa terimakasih yang tampak menggunung.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas ketika Sehun melayangkan seulas senyum tipis untuk Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mengaduk mie-nya asal –hingga membuat bumbunya sedikit banyak tumpah melalui pinggiran mangkuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jong?"

Jongin menghentikan aksinya sesaat setelah suara Luhan menyapa daun telinganya. Dua orang yang duduk di hadapan Jongin pun terdiam. Kembali dari dunia mereka berdua. Menatap Jongin yang terlihat merengut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi sejak itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan piringnya masing-masing. Sehun masih meniup-niup mie-nya. Jongin mengaduk-aduk tanpa selera. Luhan menyeruput mie-nya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang piringnya malas.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranku."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan suara Luhan. "Tidak seperti Luhan Hyung, kami mencintai satu sama lain.." Kyungsoo memainkan sumpitnya asal –mengabaikan mie-nya yang bisa mendingin kapan saja. ".. sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Luhan hanya diam ketika namanya disebut. Ia memakan mie-nya yang mulai dingin dengan lahap. Sehun diam, mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mie panjangnya yang menggiurkan. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, mengabaikan mie-nya yang sekarang terlihat kacau. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Itu dulu."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kami saling mencintai.."

"…"

".. dulu."

Jongin bungkam. Kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan mie-nya. Membuat mie-nya semakin terlihat kacau dan tidak mengenakkan untuk dimakan.

"Kami berpisah, tepat semenit.." Kyungsoo mengambil cangkirnya, kemudian menyesap isinya perlahan. ".. setelah hari jadi kami yang kedua."

"Ugh –uhuk." Kini giliran Sehun yang tersedak. Ia terbatuk keras –sedikit lebih parah dari Kyungsoo. Sehun menutup mulutnya, berusaha mencegah potongan mie-nya menyembur keluar. Air mata terlihat sedikit berlinang membasahi kelopak matanya. Membuat tiga orang lainnya memandangnya khawatir bercampur iba.

"Pelan-pelan, Hun." Jongin hanya bersuara, tanpa bertindak. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun –membalas hutang budinya yang telah lalu. Luhan hanya diam. Sumpitnya tergeletak di atas meja. Nafsu makannnya mendadak hilang setelah melihat Sehun tersedak.

"Uhuk. Kejam seka –uhuk." Sehun kembali terbatuk.

"Sudah. Jangan bicara dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dan kembali memainkan mie-nya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan suara batuk Sehun dan tepukan Kyungsoo yang mewarnai. Kemudian hening. Jongin dan Luhan hanya mengaduk-aduk mie-nya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Dengan hati yang membuncah, aku menelponnya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi kami." Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

Semua terdiam. Tak ada lagi suara mie yang bergesekan dengan bibir. Hanya ada suara keramaian dari meja lain. Serta lagu ballad yang diputar oleh pegawai kedai.

"Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dia malah mengatakan kata putus padaku."

Luhan berdehem, lalu menyesap kopinya perlahan. Sehun kembali memakan mie-nya. Jongin menunduk, kembali menatap mie-nya yang telah hancur.

"Dia memang kejam." Mata Kyungsoo terlihat berapi-api.

"…"

".. tapi aku masih mencintainya."

Sehun berhenti memakan mie-nya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Klasik. Klasik sekali. Cerita seperti ini hampir selalu ada setiap tahun.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai."

Jongin mendongak mendengar suara Kyungsoo. "Jadi.. sekarang giliranku?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah." Jongin menyamankan posisi duduknya, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin Sehun akan bosan dengan cerita ini."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Biar kutebak.. kau masih dengan cerita cintamu yang itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku selalu menceritakannya. Sejak pertama kali aku merayakan Black Day, 7 tahun yang lalu."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memandang Jongin takjub. Sehun hanya diam. Ia selalu merayakan Black Day bersama Jongin 7 tahun terakhir ini, ingat?

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya teman, sahabat, atau apapun dia menyebutnya."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali pada mie-nya. Mereka berani bertaruh, cerita ini pasti hanya seperti kisah-kisah yang lain. Saling mencintai, namun terjebak dalam status teman. Sungguh klasik.

"Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku menunggunya. Menghargai statusnya sebagai seorang _top_."

"Oh. Jadi kau gay, dan.. _bot_?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti itu?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "_Well_, kupikir kau _top_."

Kali ini Jongin tertawa renyah. "_Yeah_, aku memang tampan."

Tiga orang lain hanya memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali menatap piring mi hitamnya, membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Selain itu aku cukup tahu bahwa hubungan sepasang kekasih akan menjadi sangat buruk jika keduanya berpisah. Bertemu saja rasanya canggung. Sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya tidak mau.."

"…"

".. hubungan kami yang menyenangkan menjadi rusak jika aku menyatakan perasaan padanya, lalu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan kandas di tengah jalan."

"…"

"Aku bahagia. Sangat menyenangkan ketika ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh untukku. Dia memang bukan tipe yang romantis, tapi aku menyukainya."

"…"

"Aku selalu mengira ia akan menyatakan perasaannya ketika merayakan _Black Day_ seperti ini, atau ketika terjadi peristiwa-peristiwa penting. Seperti saat upacara kelulusan, atau _prom night_."

"..."

"Aku menunggunya hingga aku menjadi yang terakhir pulang dari _venue_, berharap banyak padanya untuk mengakui perasaannya dan menjadikanku miliknya."

"…"

"Tapi aku salah. Ia hanya menatapku, menemaniku menunggu hal yang semu. Lalu mengajakku pulang bersama dengan senyum tanpa dosanya."

"…"

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih mencintainya. Masih ingin berharap padanya untuk mengaku padaku.."

"…"

".. tapi aku tak bisa."

Kali ini Sehun bereaksi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Jongin yang terus menunduk di hadapannya. Itu kalimat baru, Sehun tidak pernah mendengarnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Wae?"

"Dia terlambat. Seseorang yang lain telah mengakui cintanya padaku. Memberiku hal yang sudah kutunggu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hanya saja.."

"…"

"..dari hati dan bibir yang berbeda."

Sehun diam. Pandangan matanya mendadak berubah hampa. Tubuhnya membeku. Terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang baru diperolehnya.

"Orang itu berlutut. Memohon padaku untuk menerimanya. Aku hanya diam. Bahkan belum menjawabnya sampai saat ini."

"Terima saja dia. Cinta lamamu terlalu pengecut, dan seorang pengecut akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang buruk kelak."

Jongin tersenyum samar mendengar saran Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sehun dari balik poninya. "Kau benar. Aku hanya mengulur waktu, sehingga tahun ini aku masih bisa merayakan Black day terakhirku.."

"…"

".. bersamanya." Jongin mengucapkan kata terakhirnya lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan bersimpati. Ia menepukkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin pelan –menguatkan Jongin yang terlihat begitu sedih saat ini.

Sehun kembali menatap piringnya. Memandang mie-nya yang tersisa masih sangat banyak dan tidak lagi terlihat menggiurkan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu menggapai sumpitnya dan mengaduk-aduk mie-nya. "Sekarang giliranku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mulai membuka bibirnya. "Mungkin Jongin juga sudah bosan dengan ceritaku."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya lebih, lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun balas tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mencintainya sejak kami pertama bertemu. Gila. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menatap mie hitamnya.

"Hatiku bisa dibilang peka, aku tahu dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Hanya saja, 2 tahun lamanya sejak pertemuan kami."

"…"

"Aku bahagia, tentu saja. Dicintai oleh seseorang yang sudah lama kau cintai secara diam-diam, itu menyenangkan bukan?"

Tiga orang lain mengangguk kompak, menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi rasa bahagiaku tidak bertahan lama. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia dikagumi dan diinginkan semua orang. Membuatku yang biasa saja menjadi merasa jauh darinya."

Jongin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang Sehun dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan. Oh, Jongin belum pernah mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sehun sebelumnya.

"Sejak saat itu, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menjadikannya milikku. Aku hanya terlalu takut. Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang baik untuknya."

"…"

"Jadi, aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Aku memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Layaknya seorang sahabat yang baik."

"…"

"Mungkin, kalian berpikir aku adalah seorang pengecut. Tapi aku hanya mengulur waktu, sehingga aku bisa memperbaiki diriku.."

"…"

"… dan membuatnya bangga ketika ia memiliki diriku kelak."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, merasa kagum pada salah satu temannya yang kini terlihat bijak. Sedangkan Jongin diam, kembali sibuk dengan piringnya.

"Aku selalu merasa dia adalah malaikat yang telah dikirimkan Tuhan untukku."

"…"

"Aku menjadikan dirinya alasanku untuk hidup. Bahkan kerja kerasku untuk mendapatkan karirku saat ini juga semata-mata karenanya." Sehun tersenyum kecut, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Aku sudah berencana untuk melamarnya tahun ini, berhubung karirku sebagai dokter sudah bisa dikatakan cemerlang.."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"..tapi sepertinya aku terlambat."

Senyum tipis Luhan dan Kyungsoo pudar, terganti dengan kedua alis mereka yang bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Seseorang melamarnya. Dan baru saja, aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan olehnya. Dia menerimanya. Menyisakan diriku dengan semua kenangan kami yang indah, namun menyakitkan."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun iba. Ia menepukkan tangannya sebanyak dua kali pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih." Sehun terlihat menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu, tapi aku harap–" Sehun jeda sejenak, lalu menatap lurus ke depan, membalas tatapan Jongin padanya. "–dia bisa bahagia bersama orang yang dipilihnya."

Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya –menolak untuk menerima tatapan Sehun yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Matanya ia kedipkan beberapa kali, berusaha memulihkan keadaan maniknya yang mulai basah.

"Sudahlah. _Black Day_ seharusnya tidak seperti ini kan? Kita harusnya saling menghibur, tapi kita malah bersedih bersama seperti ini." Luhan terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menepuk punggung Jongin pelan. Membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ya, kau benar." Jongin ikut terkekeh, begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama, mengabaikan hati mereka yang berdesir perih –yang lebih menginginkan mereka untuk menangis, meluapkan kesedihan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu? Aku bawa kartunya!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ayo!"

Dan akhirnya, senja itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain, penuh dengan canda tawa, melupakan kehidupan asmara mereka yang pahit dan menyakitkan.

.

.hitam.

.

"Jong, ini sudah larut. Ayo pulang."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin di hadapannya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah pergi. Mereka ingin berbelanja bersama, katanya.

Jongin menghela nafas malas. Perlahan, ia menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan ikut bangkit berdiri. "Setiap tahun selalu saja berakhir seperti ini."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia meremas lembut tangan Jongin yang ada dalam genggamannya dan menggandengnya untuk berjalan bersama. "Maksudmu?"

Jongin menggerutu pelan, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun untuk berjalan pulang. "Bukankah _Black day _harusnya berhasil mempertemukan mereka yang sedang sendiri? Luhan Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung saja berhasil, tapi kita selalu gagal."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Membuat Jongin sedikit kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam, seulas senyum samar terpatri di bibirnya. "Tapi kau sudah ada yang punya kan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda di sampingnya dan kembali berjalan. "Kau benar."

"Kau tidak bilang padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah dilamar."

Jongin diam untuk beberapa detik. "E- emm, yeah. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Jongin kembali terdiam. "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bilang padamu kan?"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Terserah."

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Jangan marah begitu, Tuan Oh."

Sehun hanya diam, terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari milik Jongin. "Hei, Jong."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan merayakan _Black Day_ lagi tahun depan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau bahagia?"

Jongin kembali terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. "Biasa saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, kemudian ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun. "Hun."

"Hmm?"

"Aku dingin."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Malam di musim semi memang tidak sedingin saat musim dingin, tapi cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuh mereka menggigil dan memakai jaket tebal mereka. "Lalu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Sehun."

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangguk dan ikut terkekeh. Rasanya hangat sekali. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Mengalahkan rasa hangat yang diberikan jaket tebalnya. "Hun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Eung?"

"Kenapa kita harus selalu bergandengan saat berjalan bersama?"

"…"

"…"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Karena kita sahabat. Sahabat harus saling memberi rasa aman. Kita juga harus berbagi kehangatan yang kita miliki."

Jongin perlahan ikut tersenyum. Menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sehun gila. Ya, itu benar. Mereka hanya sahabat.

Hanya teman sepermainan.

Yang akan selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat.

.

.

.

Saling menunggu salah seorang lebih dulu untuk mengucap cinta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

wkwk gue selalu balik tiap malem minggu lol

abisnya gue jomblo sih wkwk galau bingitz lol

gue mau pamer nih. ini pertama kalinya gue bikin hurt/comfort loooo :3

unyu yah? wkwk

ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fiksimini di twitter :3 tapi lupa namanya. pemenangnya smartstory pokoknya :3 buat dia, makasih yaaa :3

o iya. gue mau nanya nih, tapi kelupaan terus. buat yang baca 'ours?', ada yang tau gimana caranya minseok bunuh jongin?

ini tebak-tebakan loo, jawab yaa :3

oke, review yaaa :3

bash gapapa, buktinya f***** gak gue marahin kan?

o iya, buat dia, kalo belum baca, baca two inches chap 3 yaaa :3

okey, babayy cemuaaaaa :3

muach :*

**Satnite, October 25th 2014 20:25**

**Dear 14287,**

**ini buat kamu.**


End file.
